


Making the Sale

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Niall Horan, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam are in an established relationship, niall is single, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real Estate Agent Niall Horan is showing a house to couple Liam and Zayn. Should be a routine day. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Sale

Real Estate Agent Niall Horan took deep breaths as he held his clipboard and waited in front of the 8 bedroom 4 bathroom home he was going to be showing in a few minutes. 

This wasn't the first time he had shown a home. As a matter of fact, he'd shown and sold plenty. He was one of the top agents around. It always just took him a moment or two before he lost his nervousness and fell back into his top seller ways.

The blonde straightened up when a black Range Rover with tinted windows pulled up and two men stepped out. The driver was tall and very handsome. He wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and red trainers. The passenger was gorgeous as well. Brown skinned with long dark hair that fell into his eyes. He was also dressed casually with a blue shirt, black jeans and black and white trainers. He also had a rucksack with him and was holding it over one shoulder. Both men made their way towards him. 

He met them halfway and extended his hand in greeting. 

"Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik. It's nice to finally meet you in person" the Irishman greeted.

"Same here and please call me Liam and he's Zayn" Liam replied and they each shook his hand.

"Ok. You both can call me Niall. This is the home we discussed over the phone."

"Looks nice so far" Zayn said as pulled his rucksack further up on his shoulder and looked at the outside the townhouse style home.

"Well, wait until you see the inside" Niall chuckled as he led the way.

Once inside, he showed them the foyer. "This home is 35,000 square feet on 70,000 square feet of land" A crystal chandelier could be seen above and the wrap around staircase was very nice. "There's a pool and plenty of space out back for parties and the like." He guided them throughout the house and showed them the spacious living room and all the furniture that it could hold.

"It comes furnished?" Liam asked

"Oh no, this is just to give customers an idea of what they could do with the space. If you buy the home, the furniture will be removed and you'll be left to decorate however you please."

Niall then led them into the kitchen. It was very large, with black marble countertops, black cabinets with silver trim, an island, enough room for a large kitchen table, an enormous fridge, stove and two ovens (one on top of the other).

"Wow" Zayn whispered. "This is some kitchen."

"Yes it is. And there's plenty of cabinet space too" he said as he reached up to open a few of the cabinets. 

"As you can see-heeeeeha hey!" Niall exclaimed as he quickly brought his arm back down to his side.

One of the men had just tickled his armpit.

"Sorry" Liam said, though he didn't sound sorry at all. "You're arm was up and I couldn't resist."

"Sorry about that" Zayn said. "He's a big tickle monster."

"It's no problem" he grinned. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house."

He led them upstairs and showed them the various bedrooms, bathrooms and other rooms that could be used for an office or whatever they wanted.

"This place looks great" Liam said.

"Glad you like it."

"Would you mind showing us the master bedroom again?"

"Sure, right this way" Niall replied as he led into the huge bedroom.

The spacious room had a fire place, with a flatscreen tv hanging above it. The bed, a four poster was covered in a blue comforter and various blue and white pillows. It had plush carpeting and many other pieces of furniture that really gave Liam and Zayn a sense of what they could do with the room. There was a walk in closet and a bathroom that housed a massive glass door shower, a whirlpool bath, toilet, space for a flatscreen tv, a large mirror and two sinks side by side. Everything was ornately decorated in onyx (the shower, whirlpool and sink), white (tiled walls and toilet) and silver (the faucets and handles).

"This really is a lovely home, but if you don't like it, I have others I can show yooouu what the hell hahahahahahaha?!" Niall exclaimed as his ribs were tickled from behind.

Niall dropped his clipboard dissolved into laughter as he was tickled and guided towards the bed. He tried to fight back, slapping at the hands tickling him, but it was no use. He was tossed onto the bed and straddled by Liam, who continued his ticklish assault on Niall's upper body.

The blonde laughed and struggled against the much larger man, but he was fighting a losing battle. The tickling continued until he was breathless and weak. And he was unable to stop the men as they stripped him. First of his black suit jacket, black tie and green shirt. He was then handcuffed to each post on the bed. He attempted to kick his legs, but Liam and Zayn easily held him. They then removed his black shoes and matching trousers and socks, before cuffing his legs to the bed. They both then stood at the end of the bed to admire their handiwork.

"What is this?!" Niall exclaimed as he pulled against his bonds. "Please take whatever you want, just don't hurt me."

"We're not going to hurt you Niall and we aren't here to steal from you."

Niall looked at them in disbelief, but didn't voice what he was thinking.

"We're just here to have a few laughs" Zayn finished as he and Liam exchanged glances.

Both men then walked to either side of the blonde's body as Niall attempted to shrink in on himself.

Zayn and Liam both reached out towards Niall's ribs and lightly tickled him.

Niall giggled and his blue eyes got comically big.

"No, oh no, you can't---"

"Sure we can. It'll be fun" Zayn said as he reached into his rucksack and pulled out two large black fluffy feathers and handed one to Liam.

The two men then began to run the feathers over the captive man's torso. Around his neck, armpits, chest and belly. They smiled as they heard Niall's giggles and then full blown laughter as they continued.

"heheheeehehehehehehheaaahahaNo pleaseHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Uh oh. Somebody likes our feathery tickles" Liam said.

Niall shook his head as he continued to laugh. 

"Somebody's lying" Zayn said as he danced the fluffy feather inside of Niall's right armpit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Niall squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the sensations, but it was very difficult. He would try to block out Zayn's tickles in his armpit, but then Liam would run the feather up and down his sides and he would be lost in laughter again. And if he focused on Liam's tickles, Zayn would distract him. The blonde couldn't believe how much the feathers tickled. He thought that only worked in cartoons.

The two men then lay their feathers down and started using their fingers to lightly tickle their captive. 20 fingers tickling him from his armpits down to his flanks. They tickled and tickled, slowly increasing the speed and pressure of their fingers against the soft skin.

"HAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

They used both hands in each armpit. Both hands as they massaged his ribs. And both hands as they squeezed his tummy and stroked his flanks.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam and Zayn grinned at one another over Niall's helpless body. They were very happy to see the Irishman having such a good time.

They moved up and down his upper body and whenever they settled into his armpits, they would lean close to his head and coo into his ear.

"Tickle tickle Niall" Liam whispered as he tickled.

"Cootchie Coo" Zayn would say right before he would blow into Niall's ears.

These actions would make Niall laugh even more and shake his head from side to side to escape the air being blown and the teasing tickle talk.

After moving back down to his flanks, Zayn leaned forward and blew a raspberry into Niall's tummy, which had him bucking off the bed. Liam then leaned forward and did the same thing and got the same reaction. Both Zayn and Liam then blew raspberries at the same time.

"SHITAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSHITSHITSHITHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Both men continued alternating raspberries before blowing them at the same time. Niall cackled and bucked, but couldn't get away. After playing the game for a little longer, Liam moved up to Niall's ribs, while Zayn continued to tickle his stomach.

Liam spent time counting Niall's ribs, pretending to lose count only to have to start all over again. He massaged them and tickled the skin in between each rib. He even curled his fingers at the base of each rib and tickled the soft flesh underneath. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn squeezed and stroked at the blonde's flanks and tummy, before settling in on his belly button. Niall had a little bit of an outie. Not massive, it didn't stick out but it was definitely there. Zayn slowly circled Niall's navel before he finally touched the little morsel of flesh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHOLYSHITFUCKAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANONONONONONONAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn and Liam exchanged shocked looks before continuing in their respective spots, doing whatever they could to elicit the most desperate laughter from their ticklish captive. They kept it up for at least two hours (they guessed) before they began to slow their tickles and eventually stop when Niall had begun to cough.

Zayn reached into his rucksack and pulled out two hairbrushes and handed one to Liam. Niall was still giggling and tried to blink away the tears of laughter that were blurring his vision. 

Liam and Zayn tickled along Niall's legs, but didn't really get much of a reaction, so they moved on.

"Please---please stop, you---I pleasehehehehee" he finished as both men gave his bound feet a few test tickles with their fingers.

Liam and Zayn climbed up onto the bed and each took a foot and tucked it under their arm before lowering the brush to Niall's soles.

"Please don't---HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
Niall laughed as the brushes were scrubbed against his feet.

Liam tickled vertically. He brushed up and down, taking care to not miss a single spot. Zayn tickled horizontally. Brushing side to side, spending time on Niall's heels as his foot flailed in Zayn's grasp.

Niall bucked and squirmed. He cackled and snorted as his feet were assaulted with the vicious tickles. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*snort*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*snort*AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

They both brushed and brushed, exploring every inch of Niall's ticklish feet. Scrubbing his heels, brushing circles on the balls of his feet, stroking rapidly along his arches and using short brush strokes underneath his wiggling toes. They happily brushed the flailing feet not at all bothered by their captive's laughter and hysterical pleas.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEPLEASESTOPHAHAHAHAHEEEEEYAAAHAHAPLEASENOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn put his brush down and pulled an electric toothbrush from his bag. He flipped it on and as it whirred to life, he lowered it into Niall's unprotected hallow while Liam continued scrubbing the blonde's now red foot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn would alternate between both of Niall's armpits before finally settling on his belly button. The toothbrush was a million times worse than Zayn's finger.

Niall bucked up off the bed and laughed ferociously. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He continued bucking, until Zayn got the idea to place a pillow under his back and rear end. This caused his upper body to jut out and prominently placed his ribs and navel on display for easy access tickling. Which Zayn took full advantage of. He ran the electric toothbrush from his navel, along his ribs and back again before settling into his armpit once again.

Liam, who'd been toying with both of Niall's feet, a brush in each hand, finally stopped his tickling. He placed the brushes down and picked up the feathers. His tickling was in stark contrast to Zayn's. He ran the feathers across the pale quivering ticklish flesh before him. Someone watching this would think that the feathers wouldn't effect Niall since Zayn was already using that toothbrush on him, but the human body can be a funny thing. Especially when it comes to tickling.

Niall felt every kiss of the feather's touch. He felt it linger in his armpits, dancing across his pert nipples, running along his ribs, dusting along his belly and twirling against his navel.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The tickling was so intense that Niall wanted to crawl out of his skin. However with the pillows underneath him, he couldn't get away or even protect himself by squirming around. He had to take the tickling until Liam and Zayn decided to stop.

Liam continued tickling the rest of Niall's body with one feather while he kept the other on Niall's belly button. Zayn moved the electric tooth brush around and around in Niall's armpit and tickled the blonde's neck with his other hand. Zayn laughed with glee as Niall tried to scrunch his neck on one side only to have Zayn tickle the other side.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA"

The two men continued the torment of their new blonde friend. They alternated between the feathers, toothbrush, fingers and raspberries all along Niall's upper body.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEYAYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHA"

Liam had once again picked up the feathers and was swishing them all over Niall's body when he accidentally brushed against Niall's dick. Niall's breath hitched and he gasped before falling back into his cackling laughter. Liam quirked an eyebrow and did it again. He received the same reaction and this time even Zayn noticed. 

Zayn continued to tickle Niall's ribs as he watched Liam teasingly run the feathers over Niall's cloth covered dick. Niall sighed through his laughter and squirmed. Zayn then grabbed a bottle of baby oil from his bag and covered Niall's upper body and the soles of his feet in it. The oil made his body slippery and would cause less friction when he was being tickled.

Zayn tickled like a wild man across the now slippery skin of the captive blonde. With no friction, it felt like he was tickling 10 times faster than he had been before. His fingers moved a mile a minute in his armpits and across his stomach. The oil made it a little difficult to get a good grip on Niall's ribs, but Zayn was still able to tickle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam, still teasing with the feathers, reach down and tickled Niall's now slick foot with his free hand. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAOOOOOONOOOOOOOYEEEESSSSSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Niall was torn. He laughed and laughed but couldn't hide the moans the slipped out as his dick was teased. He wanted them to finish him off. This new desire was a far cry from what he wanted earlier, when he was begging to be let go.

Seemingly reading his captive's mind, Liam pulled the Irishman's boxers down and made direct contact with the feathers. He watched in delight as Niall's dick jerked and pearls of precum leaked out. 

Zayn slowed his tickles down to point where they were practically a caress and Niall's laughter went from hysterical cackling to breathy giggles when Liam also slowed the tickles on his foot. Liam then passed the feathers to Zayn while Zayn passed him the baby oil. Liam poured some into his hand and covered Niall's dick before beginning to jerk him off. Zayn, feathers in hand, slowly stroked Niall's left armpit as he leaned forward and began to kiss the blonde.

Niall moaned as Zayn nibbled on his lips and slowly pushed his tongue in. He was pleasantly surprised when the blonde began to suck on his tongue and kissed him back hungrily. Liam still tickling Niall's foot, began to pump fast and faster, running his thumb along the head and slit.

Niall began pumping his hips as he sighed into Zayn's mouth. A few moments passed before Niall seized up, groaned into Zayn's mouth and came all over Liam's hand. 

Zayn handed Liam a towel and watched as he cleaned his hand and Niall with it.

Niall lay there with his eyes half lidded. His eyes soon got big again when his captors started tickling him again. He breathlessly wheezed and shook with laughter. They hit his hot spots over and over again until he was once more aching for release. This time Zayn jerked him off while Liam kissed him into oblivion. Both men still tickling the blonde the entire time.

After he came again, the tickling finally stopped and with his energy spent, Niall dozed off rather quickly.

************************************************

When Niall woke up, several hours had passed. He was still in his boxers, no longer cuffed and the two men were no where to be seen. He stretched and lay there for a while thinking about everything he just went through in order to try and sell a house. All that was just a set up so he could be tickle tortured. That's one for the books. 

He continued laying there before noticing his clothes had been neatly folded and placed on a chair across the room. Upon closer inspection, he saw that his clipboard, that contained the contract for the house, was sitting on top of his clothing. He nearly gasped when he saw that the contract had been signed in neat cursive by both Liam and Zayn and a check for 10 million dollars was attached.

"Guess it wasn't a set up after all, or maybe it was....anyway, I still made the sale. That's what matters" Niall said to himself.

When he went to place the check back on the clipboard, he noticed a note had been underneath it.

"Thanks for the house. We love it. Maybe you can stop by for a visit once we get it set up properly. It'll be fun. ;)

Liam and Zayn"

Niall placed the clipboard back down, started to dress and smiled at the thought of seeing the two gorgeous men again.


End file.
